Meu doce anjo de olhos negros
by Aspargos
Summary: Oh meu caro, você é um cavaleiro defendendo uma dama, como esta que está em seus braços, esta com uma áurea de anjo, mas com dois olhos negros, como o demônio.


"**Queria ter coragem de saber,  
O que me prende? O que me paralisa?  
Serão dois olhos negros como os teus,  
Que me farão cruzar a divisa?  
É como se eu fosse pro Vietnã,  
Lutar por algo que não será meu.  
A curiosidade de saber, quem é você?  
Dois olhos negros...  
Dois olhos negros...".  
(Lenine – Dois Olhos Negros)**

Novamente a vejo, que agora não acorda mais em meus braços, mas sim nos braços de quem tem mais dinheiro.Não consigo entender o porque dela levar essa vida.

Eu disse a ela que eu daria tudo o que ela quisesse. Mas ela me disse que teria tudo, menos liberdade, a única coisa que eu não poderia dar, e que ela estimava como seu tesouro.

A olho de longe andando, com um cara qualquer, que só pensa em se divertir com ela, não acho que ela seja mulher para diversão, não, ela não. Ela é uma mulher ao qual daríamos tudo pra ela. Até mesmo o que ela não quisesse ou já tivesse.

Vejo-os sentar em uma mesa ao ar livre, de um restaurante, ao qual eu poderia comprar inteiramente só para ela.

Vejo ele falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e ela corada dar um largo sorriso.

Vejo, depois de muitos minutos, eles se levantarem e irem a pé mesmo, ao próximo local, ao qual sei que seria o tal penhasco, que ela compartilha com todos.

Penso que ela não é mulher de se deixar andar a pé, nem que seja numa simples caminhada ou numa maratona, ela é uma mulher que carregamos no colo simplesmente para não deixar que seus doces pés não toque nesse chão tão imundo e duro. Ela é o tipo de mulher que nos apaixonamos, e nos entregamos em um simples olhar de seus doces olhos negros.

Devem estar se perguntando, mas esse homem parece ter um amor platônico por esta mulher. Se vocês pensaram isto, estão completamente enganados, pois não é amor platônico (ou talvez seja), mas eu pelo menos não acho, pois amor platônico é aquele que você prefere matar, a deixar a pessoa viver com outra, na qual ela é mais feliz. E no meu caso, se vocês leram ali em cima eu deixo minha amada andar com quem quiser, pois respeito isso, pois ela me pediu liberdade em troca de tudo, e eu estou dando esta liberdade a ela.

Caminho logo atrás deles, não me importando se ela me veja ou não. E vejo-os começarem a se afastar da pequena multidão que ainda andava entre o comércio das ruas.

Vejo-os deitarem no penhasco que ali jazia, há muito tempo.Vejo-os ali sobre o lindo pôr-do-sol, dando mais um beijo na qual não há amor e carinho, e sim desejo e luxuria.

Sinto uma dor em minhas mãos, olho-as e vejo que estão sangrando, penso que inconscientemente com tamanha raiva (de vê-los juntos) que há dentro de mim apertei minhas mãos com total força, causando o tal sangramento.

Vejo-os agora num beijo mais selvagem, e ele passando aquelas mãos imundas em meu doce e amado anjo de olhos negros,

Não consigo mais me conter. Meu corpo não está mais respondendo, minhas pernas caminham, incontrolavelmente, com passos calmos e firmes até eles. Parece que a raiva tomou conta de mim, e é tão mais forte que não consigo controlar.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - me questiona ela com surpresa.

-Vim buscar o que é meu. - respondo-a, e ela parece que não gostando de minha resposta já fica com sua cara de braba e vem falando com raiva.

-Você sabe que eu não sou sua! Nós acabamos! Tudo acabou!

-Não meu anjo, você me pediu liberdade, e eu te dei liberdade. Agora vim te buscar. - dei um passo em direção a ela. E o acompanhante metido a valentão se intrometeu em nossa conversa.

-Daqui você não a leva! - e me olhou com um olhar superior como se eu não fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

-E quem irá me deter?Você?

-Claro que sim!

-Creio que não há o que defender meu caro amigo.Pois esse anjo já tem dono.

-Em primeiro lugar, não me chames de amigo, pois não somos nem conhecidos, e em segundo, ela disse que acabou, então acabou. – disse o tal fulano

-Oh meu caro, você é um cavaleiro defendendo uma dama, como esta que está em seus braços, esta com uma áurea de anjo, mas com dois olhos negros, como demônio.

-Agradeço o elogio, mas não preciso dos seus.

-Ó, mas que grosseria de sua parte com a minha. Bom, mas não estamos aqui para discutir sua grosseria, e sim estou aqui para levar minha cara dama de olhos negros.

-Já falei que daqui ela não sai.

-Oras então vejo que terei que tirá-la com as minhas próprias mãos.

-Creio que sim.

-Pare! Isto não é necessário! - a olho e vejo que ela sabe muito bem do que sou capaz para conseguir defender as coisas que são minhas.

-Creio que sim meu doce anjo de olhos negros, pois vejo que o nobre cavaleiro que a protege de não sei do que, não quer deixar nós sairmos daqui em paz.

-Não faça nada que está bolando em sua cabeça. Por favor! – ela fala para mim.

-Mulher, como ousa suplicar para que eu não te defenda deste homem, que achas que és um objeto, que achas que é seu dono. – ouvi aquele ser que impedia de eu levar meu amado anjo de olhos negros.

-Por Favor!Vá embora!

-Não! Ficarei aqui e defender-te-ei até a morte, minha amada.

-Não...! Por favor.

-Vejo que quer defendê-la até a morte não é?

-É o que farei!E você, não encoste um dedo nela!

-Meu caro, acho que você chegou tarde demais para defendê-la, pois ela já tem quem a defenda. Então este é o meu último aviso vá embora agora, ou se não se arrependerá!

-Ficarei e correrei o risco.

-Então...

-Não!PARE! – ouvi meu anjo gritar, pelo visto tem medo que seu protetorzinho, que ela arrumou, se machuque. Mas agora é tarde demais.

Vou caminhando em passos lentos até ele, vejo que está tremendo, talvez de medo ou talvez de frio? Lá em cima ventava bastante.

Levanto minha mão em punho fechado, e dou um murro nele, que o faz cair a alguns passos mais longe de mim, rapidamente vejo ele se levantar, caminho lentamente até ele e o ergo com minha mão em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que o sufoco, e com a outra mão o batendo em seu rosto.

Ouvi mais um vez a voz de meu belo anjo gritando para parar de o machucar.Mas não liguei.

Como também não liguei quando o tal cara mexeu o braço por entre suas vestes e tirou alguma coisa.Eu deveria ter prestado atenção e não dado de ombros.

Pois no momento seguinte, do tal cara que defendia meu caro anjo, ele tirou uma faca qualquer e enfiou em meu peito, aonde se localizava meu coração.

Em um segundo estava batendo no tal cara, e no segundo seguinte estava com uma faca cravada em meu coração, com litros de sangue escorrendo dali.

Ouvi mais uma vez meu doce anjo gritando, mas dessa vez por mim, vi ela correndo em minha direção, enquanto eu caía lentamente no chão por não ter mais forças para me agüentar.Também a vi fechando seus preciosos olhos, por onde desciam com tamanha velocidade grossas lagrimas, de sabor muito salgado.

-Por que choras?

-Por favor, não fale!Vou chamar uma ambulância e...

-Não!Sabes que não conseguirei agüentar...Somente...Fique aqui comigo.

-Tudo bem – a vi dar um de seus sorrisos mais lindos, e que talvez seja o último que verei, por isso vou observá-lo com carinho.

-Por que fez isto?

-Por que é minha obrigação defender e ficar, custe o que custar, com o que mais amo.

-... – Vi ela fechar novamente os olhos e de seus olhos escorrerem novamente mais de suas preciosas lagrimas.

-Não chores.Sei que... – Parei, pois parece que o ar está se esvaziando, e não quer voltar. Vejo agora como sofremos, sofremos enquanto vivemos, mas Deus não nos poupa nem na hora de morrer, em que sofremos até para falar nossas últimas palavras.

-Que...?

-Que não sentiras saudades de mim. – Ah, essa hora já estava ofegante, tinha pouco tempo para ficar com ela.

- Mentira!Embora não tenha demonstrado, eu... Eu... Eu te amo, não quero que você se vá! – Mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

-Eu nunca vou embora, sempre estarei com você.

-... – Vi ela dar um sorriso e fechar seus olhos novamente.

-Por favor!Abra seus olhos, não os feche, eles são o que quero ver, junto com seu sorriso. São as únicas coisas que quero ver até meu último suspiro. – E forcei um sorriso, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, acho que finalmente chegou à hora.Fechei meus olhos que estavam pesados a cada segundo que se passava.

-Não! Abra seus olhos! Por favor,... –Sinto que chegou meu fim.Tento levantar meu braço para tocar seu rosto uma ultima vez, mas não consigo, pois forças me faltam.

Junto toda a força que me resta e consigo dizer minha ultima frase.

-Sempre te amarei Kikyo, meu doce anjo de olhos negros.

-Naraku... – Foi a última palavra que ouvi ser pronunciada, e agradeço por ser meu nome saindo de seus doces lábios.

Fim

N/A - Só queria agradecer aos que se prestaram a ler essa fic, é a minha primeira aqui neste site, e agradeceria se vocês me dizerem o que acharam dela.

Essa minha fanfic foi a primeira que escrevi sobre o casal naraku/kikyo então espero que tenham gostado.

E agradeço a may por ela ter corrijido a fic e a você leitor.xD

obrigada.


End file.
